List of Generation X Pokémon
This is a comprehensive list containing all of the new Pokémon from Generation X of the core series. The Pokémon introduced in Generation X will appear in Pokémon Ben 10 Splash, Pokémon Ben 10 Crash, Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All!, Pokémon Sunny and Pokémon Party & Pokémon Fiesta. NOTE: This list is a work-in-progress. New Pokémon “It appears to be trying to split itself.“ |- ! ! #??? Slapback Unidentified Pokémon “It can make a copy of itself without any physical drawbacks.” |- | | #001 Plantapocalypse Very Hungry Pokémon “Don’t overfeed it!” |- | | #002 Wildvine Plant Pokémon “Water is very deadly to this creature.” |- | | #003 Swampfire Methane Pokémon “This Plant Pokemon keeps itself hydrated without water. |- | | #004 Buzzshock Battery Pokémon “When car battery manufacturers went out of business, Buzzshock was used to fill the gap. Some cars still use Buzzshock as a power source to this day.” |- | | #005 Feedback Laser Pokémon “According to legend, Feedback is able to single-handedly store an entire thunderstorm in its pockets and use it as a form on self-defense”. |- | | #006 Shocksquatch Gorilla Pokémon “Shocksquatch has a massive heart that pumps pure electricity through its veins, as opposed to blood. If a Shocksquatch were to get a papercut, the electricity will leak out of its body and destroy everything it touches.” |- | | #007 Walkatrout Fish Pokémon “It slips along as if it were ice skating. |- | | #008 Ripjaws Fish Pokémon “It is able to survive exclusively on land without water. |- | | #009 Arctiguana Frostbite Pokémon “The breath of this creature is cold enough to freeze the sun solid. |- | | #010 Juryrigg Gremlin Pokémon “It likes to mess with machinery, especially aircraft. |- | | #011 Echo “It’s loud.” |- | | #012 Echo Echo ”It’s even louder.” |- | | #013 Echo Echo Echo Soundwave Pokémon “It’s the loudest. And it also flies.” |- | | #014 Wildmutt “All it can think about is digging.” |} Mega Evolutions | |- |Wildmutt | | |- | | | |} Forms Pokémon Sunny introduces new Alolan Formes for each Pokémon. Similar to Sun & Moon, the Pokémon evolving in the Alola region will always evolve into its Alola Form and cannot evolve into its normal form. | |- |Swampfire | | |- | | | |- |Shocksquatch | | |- | | | |- |Juryrigg | | |- | | | |} Trivia * 99% of all the Pokémon species introduced in Generation X originated from the Ben 10 franchise. However... ** Ditto was meant to be a new Pokémon, but due to sharing its name with a Generation I Pokémon, it became that Pokemon’s Alolan Forme instead. ** Wisp is the only Pokémon to originate from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. ** Sombreromigo and Festivaleon are the only two Pokémon to be entirely original creations and not copyrighted or pre-existing characters. *** This is due to Pokémon Party & Fiesta being an early remnant of the prototype version of Generation X, which would have featured more original Pokémon. ** The Predators are the only Pokémon to originate from the Nemetrix. * Bob the Blob is the first Pokrmon to have the ??? Type. * Swampfire is the first Pokémon to introduce the Nuclear type. * Juryrigg is the first Pokémon to introduce the Smart type.